Heroes Of The Worlds
by Loliver9182
Summary: I know it says it's a PJATO and TKC crossover, but also includes THG, Skulduggery Pleasant and Gone series. When Kronos rises again and resurrects Apophis, Mevolent and the gaiaphage in the hopes of awaking Gaia, what must the gods do? Why, assemble a team of the best heroes ever to fight them. Join Percy, Katniss, Valkyrie, Sam, Carter and Sadie on their quest to stop Kronos.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N *Makes perv face and speaks in a pervy voice* Hello child. Welcome.**

**Percy: That's kinda creepy.**

**Me: *Normal Voice* I was **_**trying**_** to be creepy. Now you shall do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Nooooooooooo! *Runs away.***

**Me: *Types furiously on laptop.***

**Percy: *Twitching as though possessed.* Oliver does not own PJATO, THG, TKC, the Gone Series or Skulduggery Pleasant. *Is released from spell.***

**Valkyrie: HA HA! Lol at you!**

**Percy: *Glares.***

**Valkyrie: *Lobs fireball at Percy and runs away.***

**Percy: *Chases her.***

**Me: *Sighs.* I'll get them. Read the story in the meantime. *Trudges after Valkyrie and Percy.* Oh, and here's some info for you!**

**Ages:**

**Percy and Valkyrie: Seventeen**

**Katniss: Sixteen**

**Carter and Sam: Fifteen**

**Sadie: Thirteen**

**PJATO, TKC, THG and the FAYZ are over. Skulduggery Pleasant is post Kingdom of the Wicked, but pre-Maleficent Seven.**

_Location: Canoe Lake, Camp Half-Blood._

Percy pushed Leo off the platform and into the canoe lake. Immediately, the naiads threw him onto the sand. Percy ducked as Jason attempted to punch him in the stomach, so he hit Frank instead. Frank staggered backwards, and Piper tried to throw him in the lake. Tried being the keyword. Frank was too strong, so Piper fell on her butt. The seven were relaxing at the canoe lake, a few days after the war with Gaia. Currently, they were playing a game where you had to throw the others in the lake. Last one standing won. Annabeth was stronger, so she pushed Frank in. Then Hazel threw Piper in. Percy ran off, Jason chasing him. Hazel was chased by Annabeth, until Percy ducked past her, and she and Jason collided. Percy and Annabeth used their momentary confusion to chuck them in the lake. Percy then took off, Annabeth in hot pursuit. Suddenly, Percy turned at a corner and stuck his leg out. Annabeth tripped over his foot and fell into the lake. Percy yelled in delight, and rose into the air on a swirl of water. He moved to the beach and released the water. He fell gently onto the sand, and the dropped water soaked everyone. They all yelled, and Percy raised his hand, and gestured to the lake. The water rose off everyone, and flew back to the lake. "Percy tripped your daughter, Owl Head!"

"Shut up Kelp Face. You've just given us away." The demigods turned to see Poseidon and Athena standing behind them. Poseidon rubbed his head sheepishly. Athena stepped forwards. "Perseus, you are needed on Mount Olympus. Come." She vanished in a swirl of letters and words. Poseidon put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Bye guys!" Percy yelled, as he and Poseidon melted into sea spray.

_Location: Katniss Everdeen's House, District Twelve._

Katniss hummed quietly to herself as she made her breakfast. Peeta was sitting at the table, drawing in the album. Katniss looked over and saw he was working on Prim's page. Katniss pulled out a primrose from her pocket and placed it on the page. A ball of silver light appeared, and as it faded, a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair was standing there. A silver bow and quiver was on her back and she was dressed in silver clothes. There was something familiar about her. "Katniss, you are needed. I am Artemis."

"What do you mean I'm needed?"

"You are needed to help save the past. If you refuse, Panem shall never have been made, and you shall not exist."

"I've seen you somewhere before."

"You carry the Blessing Of Artemis. Your arrows hurt more, and move faster, but you were a good archer beforehand." Artemis extended her hand. Katniss took it and vanished in a ball of silver light with Artemis.

_Location: Twenty-First Nome, Brooklyn._

Carter sighed and rubbed his temples. Felix was still chasing Julian around for smashing his penguins, Jaz was tending a gash from Sadie's rouge Thermos flask, **(A/n Never gets old!)** and Khufu was sitting on the chandelier, watching the ankle-biters. Green mist blew into the room, and when it cleared, there was a woman in the centre of the room. Everyone drew their weapons, but the woman waved her hand. "I mean you no harm. I just wish to speak with Carter and Sadie Kane. Carter and Sadie walked over to her. "I am Hecate, Greek goddess of magic. The Olympians would like to meet you. The Kane siblings nodded, and the green mist filled the room. When it cleared, Carter, Sadie and Hecate were gone.

_Location: The FAYZ, California._

Sam Temple went down on one knee, aimed his hands, and fired. Nothing happened. Drake seemed as shocked as Sam. He made a single, sudden laugh. "Not so dangerous now, are you, Sam?" Drake struck again, aiming for Sam's shoulders. The whip hand never made it. A blade flashed and the whip hand fell off. A man in soldier uniform was standing in front of Sam. He yelled "Cover your eyes!" and began to glow. Sam shut his eyes tight. When he opened them Drake was a pile of ashes. "Kid c'mere." Sam walked over and the man put a hand on his shoulder. They vanished in a roar of fire.

_Location: Haggard Beach, Haggard._

Stephanie Edgley sat on a bench at the beach in Haggard. Tanith was still out there, but the threat of Argeddion was over for now. A man sat on the bench next to her. She turned her head to look at him. She looked away, and they stayed like that for a while. Then the man spoke. "Valkyrie Cain. How nice to meet you."

"How do you know who I am?" He chuckled. "I'll reveal that in a while, but right now the world needs your aid."

"How?" He stood and offered his hand to her. "Come, take my hand." She took his hand, and they vanished into shadows.

Oh no, a broken Break Line! /\

_Location: Mount Olympus._

Percy's POV

Percy appeared on Mount Olympus. Artemis had the hand of a girl with long dark hair, olive skin and grey eyes; Hecate was standing close to a boy and a girl. It was Carter and Sadie. Mars had a hand on the shoulder of a boy with brown hair with streaks of blonde and blue eyes. Hades had his hand on the shoulder of a girl with long black hair and dark, intense eyes. The gods stepped away as Hecate vanished into mist again. The twelve Olympians walked up to the six teens, all in Greek forms. "We have gathered you here because you are some of the greatest heroes of the age. Some of you have powers, some do not. But you are the greatest." Zeus said. "Hold up," the boy with brown hair said, stepping forwards. "We're supposed to be the most powerful heroes? I don't know what powers these guys have, but my light is gone. I'm useless."

"Ah, Sam Temple, you shall have your light. We planned to restore it." The boy's hands glowed greenish white and he looked amazed. He stepped backwards. "You are all the greatest. But Kronos is rising again, and he plans to resurrect Apophis, Mevolent and the gaiaphage. And of course, awaken Gaia." Percy, Carter, Sadie, Sam and the girl with intense eyes looked shocked. Percy couldn't believe it. He just lulled Gaia back to sleep, and he knew Apophis was bad news from Carter and Sadie. But he didn't know who Mevolent or the gaiaphage were. Judging from the looks on the others faces, they were bad news too. "So this is why we have gathered you. The six greatest heroes to combat the five greatest villains. Panem is not represented because Gaia doesn't know about it." Athena said. "If you six agree, you shall become The Heroes." Poseidon said. Percy nodded, as did Carter and Sadie. Sam looked nervous, but nodded. "If you can give me my light, refusing would be a bad idea." The Olympians laughed at this. The other two girls agreed as well. "Good. In that case, you will need to go to your headquarters. Get to know each other. This way." Apollo led them through Olympus to a grey building. "This is your headquarters. You'll plan missions with us here, and it has everything you need. Oh, I almost forgot." Apollo snapped his fingers. "Now all non-demigods have the properties of a demigod." he explained. The Heroes nodded and went in. There was a main room instead of a hallway, with a dip in the floor containing sofas and a huge TV. There was dining table and a kitchen area. A door was open on the left side and the right. Percy jumped onto a couch and reclined. The others came over and sat down as well.

"Apollo was right, we should get to know each other."

"So let's play a game. Someone says something like 'Name' and we all have to say our name. Got the rules?" Sadie said.

Valkyrie's POV

Valkyrie went first. She said "Name and backstory." She told them about all her adventures with Skulduggery, her sister and her parents. She described Skulduggery, Fletcher, Tanith and Ghastly. When she was finished, Percy whistled. "That's awesome, and I've done some pretty awesome things." Valkyrie nominated him to go next. He described his adventures. When they had all told their stories, Sam said "No wonder they chose us, we're epic."

"I'm going next!" Percy yelled. "Powers." He stood and demonstrated his control over water. Carter and Sadie showed off their magic, Sam shot beams of brilliant green light and Valkyrie showed her brand of magic. All eyes turned to Katniss and she pulled out her bow, and began firing arrows. She didn't miss once. "I have the Blessing of Artemis, but I can turn it off." Percy went wide-eyed. "Artemis doesn't hand that out to just anyone, you know. She must think highly of you. Even her Lieutenant, Thalia, doesn't have it."

Katniss raised her hand. "If your story was told in a book series, who would you want to write it?" Percy, Sadie and Carter said Rick Riordan, Sam said Michael Grant, Valkyrie said Derek Landy and Katniss wanted Suzanne Collins. After a few rounds of this game, they began to play Super Smash Bros Brawl. Katniss, despite being from the future, got the hang of it pretty quick. She was lethal with Pit, Percy preferred Lucas, Sadie used Snake, Carter used Link, Sam was good with Ness and Valkyrie used Zelda/Sheik. They started a tournament. Carter, Sadie and Sam were knocked out in the first round, placing Percy, Katniss and Valkyrie in the finals. The girls ganged up on Percy. After he was booted into the air, he found it hard to land, but used PSI Magnet to gain health from Zelda's fireballs and Pit's arrows. He then used PK Fire and PK Thunder to keep the girls away. Valkyrie transformed Zelda into Sheik and began throwing needles. It was all Percy could do to dodge the attacks, until he jumped over Katniss as she slashed at him. He grabbed Katniss as Valkyrie unleashed a storm of needles, using Katniss as a shield. He then punched her couple of times and threw her into Valkyrie. The girls went down as a Smash Ball appeared. Valkyrie went after it as Katniss kept Percy away. Percy used PK Thunder to push Valkyrie down and into Katniss before jumping at the Smash Ball. He broke it and used Lucas's Final Smash, PK Starstorm. Valkyrie flew offstage and vanished in a blaze of yellow streaked with white. Katniss split Pit's bow in half and began slashing. Percy used physical attacks to counter as he leapt around Final Destination. He ducked under a strike and spin-kicked her in the leg, knocking her over. He jumped and used PK Freeze, encasing her in ice. She burst out in time to dodge a PK Fire. Both used side smashes on the other. Katniss disappeared in a blaze of red light and Percy in blue. All six watched the screen to see who would win. It went to the tournament screen. Lucas's face moved to the trophy. "YES!" Percy screamed. "Still undefeated!" He did a happy dance. Sadie got up, put her hands on his shoulder, and shook him hard. He sat, embarrassed. "Since we're all going to be heroes, we need codenames." Sam suggested. Valkyrie shrugged. She already had one. "I can just be Valkyrie Cain. Since it's not my given name, it's a codename in itself." Katniss spoke up. "I'll be Mockingjay. From my time as a rebel." Sadie decided to be Curse, Carter was unwillingly named Falcon, Percy decided on Whirlpool, and Sam simply chose Light. Valkyrie thought of something "If Mevolent is back, hopefully these names will protect us from being controlled."

"Wait, who is Mevolent?" Sam asked. "The worst sorcerer in the world. He had an ambition to take the world over and bring back the Faceless Ones. They would destroy the world. He's an Elemental, like me, but without the shadow magic." Percy yawned and the group stood to look for the bedrooms. As soon as Valkyrie went in, she fell on the bed and passed out.

I can see you, but you can't see me.

Katniss' POV

Katniss' nightmares were anything but restful. She was standing in the square of District 12. All her friends and family were laughing and playing and dancing. Suddenly, the earth rumbled. The laughter turned to screams as building burst into flames. People began fading, or burst into flames as well. The earth began to swallow people. Prim ran past Katniss, her hair and clothes on fire. Katniss wanted to cry out and try to save Prim, but she couldn't move. Prim ran towards her mother, who was calm and perfectly fine. Before Prim reached her, the ground swallowed Prim. The square and people burned until only Katniss and her mother remained. She mutated. Her eyes changed to an earthy brown and green then slid shut. Her hair turned black, and her clothes became earthen robes. "Hello Katniss Everdeen. I am..."

**A/n Cliffie! We all know who it is, of course.**

**Katniss: I don't.**

**Me: You'll find out next chapter.**

**Percy and Valkyrie: *Bursting in.* WAS THIS REALLY NECESSARY!**

**Katniss, Sam, Carter and Sadie:*Bursts out laughing***

**Me: *Sniggers.* No, but I did it anyway.**

**Sadie: Nice job. *High fives me***

_**Percy and Valkyrie are dressed in clown costumes with rainbow afro wigs and clown makeup. They are handcuffed together.**_

**Me: Thanks for helping, Piper *Slips her some money.***

**Piper: You're welcome. *Pockets the money.***

**Percy: Why did you help him Piper?**

**Piper: I wanted revenge. Remember the time I was walking with Jason and you ran up, yelled WASSUP LOVEBIRDS and pushed us in the lake? *Vanishes through portal.***

**Percy: Jeez, I've been hanging out with Leo and the Stolls too much. *Rubs his head sheepishly.***

**Me: All she did was use Aphrodite magic to change the clothes and put on the makeup. I gave you the afros and red noses. Think of it as a punishment for the start of the chapter. *Runs away chased by Percy and Valkyrie.***

**Remaining Characters: REVIEW OR WE WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, its Oliver. I'm kinda stuck for ideas at the moment and have decided to give you my story plan:

**Young Brits:**__Not going to be updated until Rise Of Ghost is finished. Planned for four sequels.

**Young Brits: Rise Of Ghost:** Jithu has next two chapters written up as far as I know. He'll give me my notebook with them and I'll write it on Word and upload them. Aiming for about five chapters

**Wide Awake: **Complete. Sequel 'Fireworks' is in my notebook

**Differences: **Can't really see this one going anywhere. May delete.

**Two Trios: **Got writer's block for this. Need ideas for Pokémon. Ash, Dawn and Brock may split from the Golden Trio. What do you think?

**Heroes Of The Worlds: **Have next chapter partially written but have writer's block for this.

Also, as a bonus, I'm writing a new crossover fic in which Sally Jackson is twins with Clark Kent and Percy has regular Kryptonian powers and the water control and is cousins with Connor Kent. Basically The Lightning Thief rewritten using parts of Riordan's book and has Percy with super powers and has Connor along for the ride. Will involve some members of YJ helping out.

Finally I NEED IDEAS! I have writer's block so I need the ideas. Percy and Robin, do the puppy dog eyes.

Percy and Robin: *Does puppy dog eyes*Pweeeeeaaase give Oliver ideas.

Thanks guys. Over and out,

-Oliver


End file.
